Diana
by Diana the Echidna
Summary: Diana ha estado viviendo en un orfanato por 10 años y con el tiempo, ha encontrado unas extrañas esmeraldas de diferentes colores. Y una noche en la que las junta todas, la vida le puede dar un giro inesperado al tomar otra forma y tener una relación inesperada. Pasen y leanlo. Es el primer fanfic que subo asi que no sean malos.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Nada me pertenece excepto mi OC, Diana (quien es yo técnicamente. Pero nada es de mi vida real.). **

"_**Pensamientos**_**"**

**-Dialogo-**

***Para marcar algo***

**(Algo que la autora quisiera decir en medio de la historia)**

**Diana: Bienvenidos a mi fanfic. Espero que les guste. No sean malos conmigo, es el primer fanfic que subo. Por cierto, toda la historia va a tener mi POV. Y aunque solo haya un review, continuare con la historia.**

**Sonic: ¡OK, OK, ya entendimos!**

**Diana: ¡Cállate o no apareces! :( **

**Sonic: :|**

Capítulo 1: El poder de las esmeraldas

-Estar en un orfanato es aburrido-dije con la mirada perdida en la ventana, viendo el exterior- Incluso 8 de los 9 baños siempre están tapados y el 9 siempre tiene fila larga para entrar (algo que pasa mucho en mi escuela).

-Pues ya vete acostumbrando-me dijo Andrea (mi amiga en la vida real)- porque los ocho baños siempre estarán así porque nadie hace mantenimiento.

-No me refiero a eso-conteste. ¿Para qué me iba a preocupar por eso? (Ok, ya hay que dejar esas cosas y centrarnos en la historia).

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, de los cuales mientras veía por la ventana, vi como una mujer, un hombre y un pequeño niño pasaban caminando alegremente. "_Envidio a ese niño mucho" _pensé.

-Y… ¿Cómo va esa colección de gemas que encontraste el mes pasado?

-Bien pero, primero: no son gemas, son esmeraldas, muy raras y caóticas, y segundo: creo que me falta una.

- Refréscame la memoria; ¿Cuáles tienes?

Rápidamente me moví hacia mi bolsa y metí la mano, buscando como loca. Después, una por una, saque las esmeraldas y las lanzaba al piso, donde caían estrepitosamente. Cuando caían una a un lado de la otra, lanzaban un gran brillo que parecía de reflector. Al sacarlas todas, me di la vuelta y las tome en mis manos. Seguían brillando cegadoramente.

-Una azul marino, otra azul claro, una blanca, una amarilla, una roja y una verde. Aunque sospecho que falta una…. morada.

-¿Y por qué lo crees?

-Ja, ¿Y me lo preguntas? Porque todo en la vida debe tener algo morado, mujer-respondí en tono de broma.

-Jijijijiji-*la risa más rara del mundo*-se rio Andrea (pero así más o menos se ríe)-Oye, puede ser que la esmeralda este aquí en el orfanato o en el patio de afuera. ¿Qué tal si la buscamos?

- Claro, vamos.

Salimos de nuestro dormitorio (el tercero de cuatro pisos), corriendo por los pasillos del orfanato, dirigiéndonos a nuestro primer destino: el pasillo del lado derecho del tercer piso (lo saque de Harry Potter XD). Aunque no encontramos nada (y no, no estaba Fluffy :´().

Buscamos en los demás pisos pero nada. Lo único que quedaba era el patio; un gran lugar para buscar. Corrimos de nuevo por los pasillos mientras muchos niños y niñas débiles, ojeras notables debajo de los ojos medio cerrados y que caminaban a paso lento nos observaban como pensando _"¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? Deben estar ciegas si no se dan cuenta en qué clase de lugar estamos" _Al parecer, Andrea y yo éramos las únicas a las que no se les había ido el alma.

El edificio era completamente gris por dentro y por fuera. Lo único que parecía alegre era el patio. Pero al llegar, ni siquiera los niños que jugaban en el patio parecían alegres. No reían ni parecían entretenidos, ni siquiera sonreían. Solo parecían deprimidos. Un recuerdo me llego, de cuando tenía 6, tal vez 7. Le decía a la señora que hacia guardia en el patio que no me gustaba el color del edifico, que lo pintaran de nuevo. Pero la señora me decía:

-Pues no se puede hacer nada. ¿Quieres que lo pinten de nuevo? Pues ve y coméntaselo a alguien que le importe porque yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lo único que me hacía olvidar el color de ese edificio y los comentarios de esa mujer eran los juegos. Me gustaban mucho (¿Y a quién no?). Sin embargo, esa fue una época diferente. En esos tiempos, los juegos no estaban tan oxidados que parecían tocino.

-A este lugar le falta un poco de ánimo para que parezca funeral-comente.

-Bueno, hay que separarnos para buscar. Si vemos un brillo morado, puede que la hayamos encontrado-propuso Andrea.

Nos separamos y buscamos por todo el patio, el cual rodeaba todo el orfanato y estaba asegurado con una reja metálica. Después de buscar 30 minutos, Andrea dijo que no había tenido éxito, yo en cambio, vi un destello morado cerca de mi cuando estaba cerca del árbol más verde del patio (y brillo porque traía una gema para que fuera más fácil).

Me acerque al árbol, me hinque en el suelo y empecé a escarbar con las manos. Obviamente, las manos y las uñas me quedaron llenas de tierra, pero conseguí lo que quería. Luego de un rato recorriendo todo el orfanato, encontré a Andrea y le conté que había encontrado la esmeralda. Se alegró por mí y me prometió que al día siguiente investigaríamos más sobre esas esmeraldas. Pero yo no quería esperar.

Después de la cena y de esperar a que los niños que había en el dormitorio estuvieran por fin roncando mientras yo fingía que dormía, me levante y saque las esmeraldas rápidamente mientras las manos se me congelaban. Esa noche era muy fría y las cobijas no eran lo suficientemente calientes como para dormir bien. Las acomode en el suelo en forma circular, dudando si pasaría algo. Puse la última y algo raro paso; hubo un brillo blanco cegador y luego todo se volvió negro. En un momento, ya no estaba en el orfanato.

**Diana: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

**Knucles: ¿Y cuándo vamos a aparecer? **

**Diana: Espera echidna, eso luego lo veras.**

**Sonic: OMG, ¡No puedo esperar para el siguiente capítulo! ¡Yo saldré en el!**

**Diana:*con cara de enojada* ¡¿Leíste mi cuaderno?!**

**Sonic: Mmmmmm….. No.**

**Diana se lanza encima y se escuchan sonidos de golpes.**

**Knucles: Bueno, si están emocionados por el siguiente capítulo, estenlo mientras intento separar a estos dos de que dejen de pelear, ah y dejen reviews si les gusto :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Diana: Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor (con el tonito de elrubiusOMG), he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Lo siento por torturarlos haciéndolos esperar tanto, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Por cierto, gane la pelea contra Sonic; le deje un ojo morado y me lleve un diente suyo.**

**Sonic: *con sarcasmo* Muchas gracias ¬¬**

**Diana: Bueno, este capítulo es genial y les gustará, ¿verdad?**

**Knuckles: Por supuesto; yo mismo lo leí.**

**Sonic: ¡¿Lo dejaste leer?!**

**Diana: ¿Y por qué no? Lo deje leer por cierta razón que mencionare al final del capítulo. Ya verán…**

Capítulo 2: Buenas nuevas

El brillo blanco había desaparecido por fin. Sin embargo, ya no estaba bajo techo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas basuras me llevaron afuera!-grite enojada.

Mire mis manos y pensé "_WTF?". _Traía guantes (los cuales no traía) y aun usaba la chamarra que traía por el frio. Y mi ropa seguía siendo la misma (camisa azul larga, lentes, pantalón negro y Converse negros que tenían la parte blanca con azul, morado y rosa). Mi pelo seguía recogido en una cola de caballo (con algunos mechones de fuera, claro). Mi pelo era café (como siempre) pero las partes finales (las pegadas a la cabeza) eran café rojizo y finalmente mi piel era roja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Incluso tengo una cola!-dije al levantarme del piso y verme una cola en forma de trueno por atrás (ya saben dónde).

Mire todo mí alrededor. Era de noche y estaba en medio del bosque. Estaba rodeada de árboles y nada más.

-Bueno, lo mejor será saber dónde estoy-dije viendo a mi alrededor. Hasta que mi vista se detuvo al ver el árbol más grande del bosque- Y sé cómo saberlo.

Corrí hacia el árbol y subí a la rama más baja (aunque en la vida real, no soy una maestra de escalar arboles). Y seguí subiendo hasta llegar a la copa. Me asome entre las hojas pero solo vi más árboles y la ciudad a la distancia.

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber dónde…?!- no pude terminar la frase porque me resbale de la rama. Caí, golpeándome bruscamente con las demás ramas, hasta que logre agarrarme de una, una débil rama.

-Fiu- dije aliviada mientras pasaba una mano por mi frente, viendo la gran caída que hubiera sufrido- Eso estuvo cerca.

Pero la rama me traiciono.

Caí y no había rama de la cual agarrarse. Cerré los ojos para esperar la caída y, probablemente, mi muerte.

Pero algo paso.

Lo que sentí no fue el piso. Es más, ni siquiera lo toque. Y cuando abrí los ojos para ver que me paso vi… un horrible erizo azul.

**Sonic: ¡¿Y porque feo?! ¿No ves que soy el más guapo de aquí de todos los que están leyendo esto ahora mismo?**

**Diana: Ay, si, como no. ¿Y quién te dice eso? ¿Tu mamá? (por favor no me culpen por ser tan mala con él, solo era porque quería poner algo gracioso. Así que, lo siento por esa parte)**

**Knuckles: Amigo, no la contradigas de algo que sabes que es verdad.**

**Sonic: ¬¬**

-Descuida. Ya estas a salvo-dijo el erizo.

-Ay, si, como si no lo supiera-dije con sarcasmo-¿Y cómo escuchaste que caía?

-Tengo orejas-dijo apuntando a las orejas de su cabeza.

-¿Y cómo rayos llegaste tan rápido acá?

-Niña, puedo correr a la velocidad del sonido.

-Bueno, pero ya bájame-dije. Acto seguido me coloco en el piso.

-Soy Sonic-dijo levantando una mano para presentarse.

-Soy Diana-dije estrechándole la mano. "_Que estúpido nombre tiene" _pensé

-Mmm…. ¿Acaso eres de por aquí?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Pues me parece haber visto algo así antes-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Esto- dijo señalando mi cola de caballo.

-Eso es un peinado; no seas tonto-dije con sarcasmo.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a ESTO-dijo señalando una de las "hebras" de cabello. De hecho, no parecían hebras, parecían rastas.

Se quedó pensando un minuto, viendo hacia el cielo estrellado, hasta que dijo:

-No estoy muy seguro sobre mi teoría. Pero creo que un buen amigo mío puede saber la respuesta. Vamos.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia quien sabe dónde. Le seguí como me dijo. Si quería encontrar civilización, o al menos a alguien, tendría que seguirlo. Después de unos minutos, empecé a dudar de que hubiera algo a dónde íbamos. Pero esa duda se fue cuando vi algo.

Entre los árboles se vio una pequeña casa con el techo rojo y las paredes color durazno y con la puerta del garaje blanca que estaba abierta. En el garaje se vio la figura de un pequeño zorro reparando una avioneta.

-¡Hey, Tails! ¡Aquí!-le grito Sonic al zorrito mientras nos acercábamos más a la casa. El zorrito desvió la mirada de su avioneta y nos volteo a ver. Movió la mano de un lado a otro en señal de saludo. Cuando entramos al garaje, pude verlo mejor. Era pequeño, tenía ojos azules, su pelaje era amarillo y sus zapatos eran parecidos a los de Sonic. Pero supe porque se llamaba Tails; tenía dos colas que se movían.

-¿Qué pasa, Sonic?-pregunto el zorro.

-Bueno, salve a esta niña de caerse de un árbol, pero tengo algunas dudas sobre ella que creo que tú puedes resolver.

-OK, vamos adentro-dijo el zorro.

Entramos por la puerta que estaba en el garaje a la casa. Se veía más grande por dentro que por fuera. Las paredes eran del mismo color durazno que el de afuera. El piso era de madera. _"Este lugar parece acogedor" _pensé.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-…. Creo que esta niña es un Echidna-dijo Sonic.

-¿Un Echi-qué?-pregunte.

-Pues parece-dijo Tails-Pero sería casi imposible. Déjame ver-y acto seguido saco un aparato raro y lo prendió. El aparato saco un brillo azul que me analizo de pies a cabeza. El aparato dio un pitido y Tails vio la pantalla de este asombrado.

-¡Lo es! ¡Es otro Echidna!-grito Tails triunfalmente, tirando el aparato al suelo-¡Tengo que llamar a Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver y Blaze para avisarles!-grito corriendo al otro lado de la casa.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-le pregunte a Sonic.

-Amigos nuestros. Están buscando por toda la ciudad y el bosque para encontrar las "Chaos Emeralds", las esmeraldas que nos llevaran a nuestro planeta-contesto.

"_Ups"_ pensé.

-¿Acaso esas esmeraldas tienen una forma parecida a la de un diamante?

-Sip.

-¿Y esas esmeraldas son de varios colores?

-Sí. ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas? ¿Sabes dónde están?

-¿Qué? No…. ni idea de donde estén-mentí. La verdad era que yo las había encontrado.

Tails regreso volando con las dos colas que tenía y con un IPhone en la mano (que moderno). Marcó un número rápidamente en la pantalla. En unos segundos, le respondió una voz femenina algo aguda.

-Hola Tails-dijo la voz.

-Hola Amy. Esto llamando para decirte algo importante. Por cierto, ¿Qué es todo ese relajo que se escucha?

-Ah, son los demás. Están haciendo todo un desastre porque están viendo quien es el más fuerte y resistente de todos y usan sus poderes, habilidades especiales, etc. En mi opinión, hacen eso por una causa perdida.

-Tienes razón-dijo Tails-Pero bueno, eso responde una de mis preguntas.

-Oye, ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Ah, pues esto pasa: Sonic salvo una niña de caerse de un árbol y ahora que la estuve analizando…. ¡Es una Echidna!

-¿En serio?-pregunto la voz. Entonces, se oyó que de los poderes y etc., pasaron a los golpes y estaban gritando-Espera un momento-dijo en un tono súper calmado. Su voz se dejó de escuchar por un momento y de pronto se escuchó que les estaba gritando a los otros- ¡OIGAN, CHAMACOS MALCRIADOS, DEJEN DE AHORCARSE, GOLPEARSE Y MATARSE POR UN MALDITO MOMENTO Y ESCUCHENME!-entonces se escuchó un silencio- ¡Sonic y Tails encontraron una Echidna!

Se escucharon unas cuantas voces:

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!-dijo Tails-¡Vengan pero ya!

-Ok, vamos en camino- y colgaron el teléfono.

Tails dejo el IPhone en modo "silencio" y volteo a ver a nosotros.

-Dicen que ya vienen.

-Sí. Escuchamos perfectamente todo-dijo Sonic.

-La niña del teléfono parecía molesta-dije.

-Bueno, puede llegar a esos extremos. Los demás hacen esa pelea cada semana y de todos modos, nadie logra ganar.

Seguimos hablando hasta que, literalmente, los demás estaban apretujándose en la puerta principal para entrar. Lástima que estaba de espaldas a la puerta para ver eso.

-¿Saben lo que significa la palabra "orden"?-pregunto Tails haciendo un "facepalm".

-¿Esos son los amigos de los que hablaban?-pregunte dándome la vuelta y aguantándome la risa cuando vi todo ese desorden.

-Es cierto-dijo la eriza rosa (la que estaba en el teléfono) cuando todos se quitaron de la puerta pero se hicieron bolas frente a la puerta-Es una Echidna.

-A ver, señores, yo tengo más derecho que ustedes a ver- dijo alguien mientras se abría paso entre todos. El momento que cambio mi vida por completo fue cuando llego enfrente. Él también era un Echidna, como yo. Los dos nos quedamos petrificados por un momento.

-Eres otro Echidna…. ¡como yo!-dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo con las manos mientras no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Bueno, déjenme presentarlos-intervino Sonic- Diana, él es Knuckles. Knuckles, ella es Diana.

"_Que nombre tan raro" _pensé_ "¿Por qué todos tienen que tener un nombre tan raro?"_

Hablamos por un rato. Les conté como es que había llegado ahí, pero sin mencionar nada sobre las esmeraldas. Quería que me ayudaran, no que me mataran.

Pero al cabo de un rato, se empezó a escuchar un sonido raro. La mayoría de nosotros nos acercamos a la ventana más cercana y observamos pero no vimos nada.

Entonces esto paso: algo exploto a un lado de la casa y destruyo la parte en la que yo estaba y me desmaye.

Desperté en una camilla de hospital, con un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow y Tails estaban ahí.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunte.

-Hubo una explosión-dijo Sonic-Nuestro más grande enemigo, el Dr. Eggman, ataco justo en el momento en el que no estábamos alerta. ¡Y ese mugre mostachudo destruyo parte de mi casa, incluyendo mi Xbox! ¡Tendrá que pagarme MI XBOX!

-Ok, ya cálmate-lo trato de tranquilizar Shadow- Vamos a hacer que te page el Xbox… Aunque no sé cómo.

-Qué bueno que despertaste porque tengo buenas noticias-dijo Tails, quien usaba una bata de laboratorio- Saque una muestra de ADN tuya, ya que tengo una muestra de cada uno de los que estamos ahora presentes y los que no. La analice y juro que vi algo que ya había visto antes. La examine con otra muestra y hubo una coincidencia. Así que, técnicamente…*música dramática*… Knuckles y tu… son …hermanos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos todos al unísono.

**Diana: Pues ahora ya saben porque deje a Knuckles leer las notas.**

**Sonic: De todos modos yo ya lo sabía.**

**Diana: Vayan preparándose para el siguiente capítulo. Knuckles, ¿Por qué me estas abrazando?**

**Knuckles: Por el recuerdo de ese día :3**

**Tails: Bueno, ahí los dejamos con la duda. ¡Dejen reviews! **


End file.
